


Touch

by panwinkhype



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, bcs panwink is superior, let's water this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkhype/pseuds/panwinkhype
Summary: "Guanlin, no matter what, don't touch me." - Park Jihoon.





	1. How we met.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an anime entitled "Hotarubi no Mori e". 
> 
> This story will be told from Jihoon's point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nice way to meet someone who is completely different.

_We were from two different worlds. Worlds which will never get along but we found ourselves colliding at some point._

 

I was playing at the lake with my friends, Jinyoung and Woojin, that time. None of us is older neither younger because in this world we were living in, we never aged. We were stuck in this moment forever.

 

"Jihoon, your wings are blocking me." 

 

Woojin complained. I stepped backwards to block him more. The other pinched my wings to stop me from backing to him. I yelped at the sudden pain from my wings which cause us to start a water splashing war. Jinyoung was just watching from the other side. When I looked at him, I whispered to Woojin that we should get Jinyoung instead. We walked closer to Jinyoung who was oblivious of what is happening. We attacked him which made him stumbled backwards. Woojin and I laughed at him who has an annoyed face but that only makes us laugh even more.

 

"I swear I should stop hanging out with you two." 

 

Jinyoung crossed his arms and was about to get out of the water when we pulled him back to the water.

 

"Our little Jinyoung is angry now, Jihoon-ah. What should we do?" 

 

"We are going to the orphanage, of course!" 

 

I exclaimed which made Jinyoung smile immediately. The orphanage is our comfort place. Seeing children play and run around with us eased us.

 

We finally decided to get out of the water. I went to the tree which I hung my clothes on but I noticed that there were no clothes hanging there anymore. I covered myself with my wings which is thankfully larged enough to cover my front part but unfortunately, not my back. I walked to Woojin and Jinyoung who were already dressed. When they saw me, they laughed at how I'm trying hard to cover myself.

 

"Wow! Didn't know that wings could be very useful." 

 

Jinyoung commented. I glared at them then told them what happened.

 

"Okay. We will help you to find your clothes. Sorry we have no extras with us to help you cover up." 

 

Woojin snickered, still thinking that this whole situation is funny but for me it isn't. 

 

We started to search the forest for my clothes. Serously, who would take my white clothes? Unless he is homeless or just in need of clothes. If that's the case, I'll give him my clothes but if it isn't, I'll fight from it. 

 

_Lost in this forest and lost in my thought, I stumbled upon you. A tall boy with red eyes which is staring at me, a pale face which will probably burn me if I touch it and black wings proudly spread on your back._

 

"Are you looking for this?" 

 

There beside you, my clothes were floating with black aura surrounding it. You threw a towel at me. I gladly took it then quickly wrapped it around me.

 

"As much as I like to enjoy the view, I don't want anyone to see that except for me." 

 

He growled after he said that. He grabbed my clothes. I ran to him to get it but then he suddenly stepped at the side which made me tripped and fell on my butt, which really hurts. I tried to get it again but he continued to dodge. After many dodging, he finally gave my clothes to me without taking any step forward. He just threw it at me. I ran to save it from falling on the dirt but I tripped which made me land on the dirt instead. I grabbed them and hid at the nearest tree to dress.

 

"Your friends left you." 

 

"They did?" 

 

"I'll walk you to the nearest exit of this forest which will lead you to the orphanage." 

 

I ran to hug him but he suddenly disappeared. I looked around for him but he was no where to be seen. All of a sudden, I felt a cold wind blew from my ears.

 

"Don't touch me." 

 

I heard his voice from behind. I turned to him and noticed how close we are. I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

 

"Why?" 

 

_"Because if an angel like you touch a demon like me, I'll disappear."_

 

He handed a twig in front of me, telling me to hold it which I did. I stared at the twig separating us. 

 

_From that moment on, two different creatures, an angel and a demon, walked side by side. Hands indirectly linked to each other._

 

We stopped at the exit. We let go of the twig, watching it fall to the ground. 

 

"Will I see you again?" 

 

I asked him. We stared at each other, a pair of red eyes looking straight to my blue ones.

 

"Who knows." 

 

I was about to walk away when I remembered I didn't ask for his name.

 

"Jihoon. My name is Park Jihoon. What's your name?" 

 

I waited a few minutes but he still wasn't answering. I turned my back to him but stopped when I heard him say, 

 

"Guanlin." 

 

I immediately turned around again but only to be met by air. No one was there. He disappeared. I finally walked away without knowing if we will ever meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Part.
> 
> This is my first Panwink story so forgive me for any mistakes. :)
> 
> Enjoy! ♡


	2. Get to know you more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to know you even if we're different.

_Even though I know I shouldn't, I found myself in the place where we last met. There I saw you, standing in front of me. I would like to think you are waiting for me. Should I?_

 

"You did came back." 

 

He muttered. It's soft but I still managed to hear it. I smiled at him before extending my hand which holds a popsicle.

 

"I did. I also brought a treat for helping me yesterday." 

 

I disregarded the fact that I got in trouble because you have to snatch my clothes but I want to thank you for that because if you didn't, I would have never met you.

 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" 

 

I nodded. Again, I disregarded the fact that I shouldn't come with you because an angel and a demon don't get along with each other but I still found myself following you. 

 

While following him to the place I still don't know of, another one of his kind stood in front of us. Fortunately, I didn't bump onto Guanlin.

 

"Guanlin, is that an angel?" 

 

The other asked Guanlin. I looked at him. He has this red droopy eyes which scares me because it was staring directly at me. He also has the same pale skin exactly like Guanlin's and the same black wings. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Can I cut off his wings?" 

 

I backed away from that statement. I noticed Guanlin raised his hand to block the other demon from me. 

 

"He's a friend." 

 

"Hey,  angel. Don't touch him,  okay?" 

 

I nodded furiously because I don't want my wings to be cut off.

 

"Stop it, Seonho." 

 

Guanlin's deep voice made the other drop his wings. 'Seonho' smiled then disappeared just like what Guanlin did yesterday. 

 

"He's Seonho. He is all talk but he doesn't bite." 

 

"He's cute actually." 

 

I whispered. Honestly, the moment Seonho smiled I saw him as a baby trapped in that lanky body. We continued to walk until we reached an open space. It was beautiful. Flowers where scattered around like an unorganized carpet.

 

I ran around, spreading my wings and arms so that I can fly a little. I wasn't high up. I wasn't touching the ground either. I turned to Guanlin who was just watching me.

 

"Fly with me, Guanlin-ah." 

 

I offered my hand to him but I quickly retracted it. Nonetheless, he lifted himself up from the ground. Slowly approaching me but he stopped when he was a meter or so away from me. I got a twig which was near to me and poked him with it. 

 

"Tag! You're it."

 

I flew away from Guanlin. I looked back at him who was still floating where I left him but I saw that he also has a twig in his hand. I didn't realize he was already flying towards me which made me shrieked. I flew away faster but since his wings are bigger than mine, he caught up immediately. I felt a poke at my side. It was my turn to catch him.

 

After a few rounds of flying around and catching each other, we settled on the ground to rest. I crawled near the flowers to play with it. I collected different kinds of it in my hands. After I'm done, I was planning to show it to Guanlin but when I approached where he was lying, he has his eyes close. 

 

_You look like an angel when your eyes is close. I want to touch you._

 

I took a flower from the bundle I made and poked his nose with it. I repeated the actions a couple of times. The only thing that stopped me was his eyes which suddenly opened. I was surprise which made me stared at them. I didn't notice that the flower in my hand was slowly becoming black and was drifted away by the wind. 

 

"Jihoon, what are you doing?" 

 

His voice startled me again. I backed away from him, no plans of answering the question.

 

"Nothing." 

 

The next day, I once again found myself following him throught the forest. I saw a tree and decided to climb it. I didn't make any noise. I watched him stopped walking. Guanlin looked behind him. I saw his eyebrows knit together when he didn't find me there. I quickly moved to the tree which was in front of him and hanged there. When he turned around, I made a silly face which surprised him a little.  

 

I giggled at his reaction. It was too funny that I didn't notice the branch I was sitting at was about to snap off. At that moment, I found myself falling to the ground. It was like a slow motion. It took so long for me to crash to the ground as I saw him ran towards me, arms ready to catch me. Luckily, Guanlin were too late. Gravity pulled me faster than his running. I rubbed my butt which hurt from the contact.

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

He knelt down in front of me. His eyes filled with concern. I stared at it. I still wonder why I always feel myself drown into that eyes.

 

_Suddenly, my heart was beating faster than it usually does. I felt relief washed over me when the pain from my body kicked in because at some point, I rather choose to fall on the ground than to fall in your arms if that means that I won't touch you and you won't disappear._

 

_"Guanlin, no matter what, don't touch me."_

 

I felt tears stream down my face when I said that. I realized that it will be better not to touch you because even though I want to, I don't want you to disappear.

 

_It will hurt more if you're gone, Guanlin._

 

He just let me cry like that. He moved his wings at my side to cover me. It was like he's hugging me but he isn't really. That actions just made me cry even more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seond part is up. 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy it. :)


	3. Let us go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt everything. You made me feel everything in just a short span of time.

We were lying on the grass in the open space which is now our place. Serene atmosphere surrounds us while twinkling stars hover above us.

 

"Hey, Jihoon."

 

I hummed in response. I didn't turn to look at him because I know if I do, I will be lost in his eyes again which twinkles more than the stars in the sky.

 

"Do you want to go to the festival with me?"

 

That question made me turn my head to the side. I heard about that festival. They said that demons have this festival in this forest every year. They disguise as an angel which makes other real angels join them.

 

That is how I found myself standing with Guanlin in front of the entrance to the festival. I was mesmerized by the lights which made it glow in the night. No one will believe that is the demons' festival.

 

"Here. Tie this around your wrist."

 

I was interrupted by Guanlin's voice. I looked at his extended hand which has the string that will tie us together. I followed his command and tied it on my wrist. He also did the same.

 

Our hands was indirectly linked again. I'm used to it now because I'd rather not touch him if the consequence I'll receive is more painful.

 

As we walked inside, my eyes twinkled when I saw different booths and food standing in line. Performers were also scattered around the festival. They were dancing, singing, doing tricks and many more. I dragged Guanlin everywhere and I'm surprised that he didn't complain.

 

After a few hours of roaming around the festival, we finally decided to leave. We walked back side by side, our hands linked by the string still.

 

"Guanlin-ah."

 

I called him. I'm really curious about one thing and this night, I will finally ask him.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why can't I touch you?"

 

I asked hesitantly. He looked at me before turning back to the sky.

 

"I was also once an angel. I was like you, Jihoon. But I did something that can't be forgiven. Something that made them abandon me. They cut off my wings. That was my punishment. I also ran away that day. I hid in this forest. Suddenly, the demons found me. They were about to kill me too but Seonho saved me. I told him my story. What I didn't know was that Seonho was the son of our leader. He then told about me to his father. I was called there. They turned me into one of them so that I can suvive. Since then, my body was supported by the spell they casted upon me to be the Guanlin I am in the present. But a body that is supported by this spell is weak. Thus, I can't be touch by an angel like you, Jihoon."

 

I nodded in understanding. We continued to walk until he stopped.

 

_"Jihoon, I can't wait any longer. When I am away from you, even though I can't be around crowds, I want to go see you."_

_I wanted to reach out for his hands. To hold his in mine. To lock our fingers without any twig or string between us. But I didn't yet again._

 

 _He suddenly pull out a black mask from his coat. He placed it in my face. I suddenly felt the mask pressed against my face. I heard a soft kiss sound on my_ _right cheek._

 

_Then that moment, even I didn't feel it directly, I'm sure he kissed me._

 

_He removed the mask from my face. I didn't want to because he will see the redness of my cheeks._

 

_He probably won't come to that place next time. That is why he is doing this. This might be our last..._

 

_Suddenly, some children ran ahead of us. One child almost tripped but luckily, Guanlin caught him._

 

_"Be careful."_

 

 _He said. Before_ _he can even realized it, my eyes was fixed to his hands which was glowing. The lights was slowly raising up. He looked at it then he turned to me._

 

_"Is that an angel?!"_

 

 _"_ _Come here, Jihoon-ah. I can finally touch you."_

 

_He opened his arms for me as he smiled. Without any second thought, I ran to him, ready to hug him. Until I felt the warmth from his body which I wanted to feel for so long. That warmth made me sigh._

_"I love you."_

 

_"I love you too."_

 

_Slowly, I felt us falling back. The warmth he radiated was becoming cold against my skin. Soon, I realized that I fell to the ground, his clothes are the only thing I am hugging. No Guanlin was inside my arms anymore._

 

_I cried while I hugged the clothes, wishing that I can get him back._

 

_"Thank you, Jihoon."_

 

_I heard a voice somewhere. I looked around and saw Seonho and some demons hiding behind the trees._

 

_"Guanlin wanted to be touched by an angel. He finally hugged an angel, the angel he liked the most."_

 

_I smiled at them and waved._

 

 _**My chest hurts. My tears will be overflowing but this warmth in my hands and these memories I made with you will live on in my heart.** _  
  


* * *

 

_Let's go, Guanlin._

 

Standing on the garden. I picked a flower which reminded me of someone. I pressed it on my chest, closing my eyes to feel it.

 

"Jihoon." 

 

I turned around to see Woojin with an angel I couldn't recognize because he has his back facing my direction. 

 

"We have a new angel." 

 

_My eyes widen when that angel Woojin was pertaining turned around. I felt tears fell as soon as our eyes met. I dropped the flower I was holding moments ago._

 

_"Hey, Jihoon."_

 

_I ran up to him. This time I didn't hesitate to hug him because I know he won't disappear this time. He'll stay._

 

**_So Guanlin, let's go. Hold me tight and I'll hold you tigher._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this story so I also hope you enjoyed reading it. ♡
> 
> Started: August 28, 2017  
> Finished: August 30, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> First part.
> 
> This is my first Panwink story so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
